


A Day To Remember

by CMCS1520



Series: Hetalia Shorts [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano go on their first date





	A Day To Remember

 

Ludwig hadn’t thought this through. This being a date… with Feliciano. He wondered how the hell he had gotten in this unnecessarily stressful, yet pleasant, mess. In all honesty, he didn’t exactly remember clearly what had happened. And he wouldn’t call it a mess per say, it was a date and not a meeting with the other nations. When Feliciano had asked him out only two days prior, all he could mutter was a quick ‘sure’. Sure?! What type of reply to such a question was that? His mind had screamed in embarrassment as the words had left his lips, but, Feliciano didn’t seem to mind and the nation had quickly sped into detail of the time and day they would meet. That day was today and that time was in less than an hour, in twenty-five minutes to be exact.

Ludwig sat in his room on the wooden footboard of his bed with one of his legs on a stool as he tied the laces of his black dress shoes. As he could recall, Feliciano hadn’t mentioned any certain type of clothing he should wear, so he assumed causal. What he had chosen to wear was a light green dress shirt, paired with a gray tie, and black dress pants. As he began to realize, his clothing was not as casual as he had originally presumed. Ludwig let out a long sigh as he stood up. He walked to the door of his room and grabbed the handle, hesitating to exit. “It’s just a date with Feliciano. We’ve known each other for years,” he mumbled to himself, “There is nothing to worry about.” Ludwig looked at himself in a mirror hanging beside the door. Everything seemed to be in order but he still felt so nervous. Ludwig clenched his jaw as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered. He had spent the past two nights reading about first dates, seeing that this one was his first and he felt plenty prepared… but not anymore. He had begun to overthink things the prior night. What if he messed up? What would happen to their friendship and any chance of getting further than just ‘being friends’? Ludwig shook his head lightly and pulled the door open.

Ludwig stumbled back, yelping, as he saw Gilbert standing at the entrance of his room. “Did I hear that you’re going on a date?” Gilbert teased as he stepped into Ludwig’s room. The Prussian laughed at Ludwig’s immediate blush and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let me give you some brotherly advice from the awesome me,” Gilbert sang as he placed his other hand over his heart. “No thanks,” Ludwig replied bluntly, walking past his brother into a light brown painted hall. “Whhhhhy notttttt?” Gilbert whined as he followed Ludwig through the hall to their living room and he tossed himself over their couch. Ludwig stood beside the couch, which was worn with age. “I’ll be fine. It’s just a date,” Ludwig exclaimed as he pulled his house keys from his pocket, the miniature German flag and small metal beer mug ornaments clicked together with a small metallic key. Gilbert rolled off of the couch graciously onto the floor and jumped up quickly. “Exactly! It’s a date!” Gilbert pointed out as he clasped his hands together. “AND it’s with Feliciano, which I totally saw coming by the way, so you gotta be extra awesome!”

Ludwig scoffed as Gilbert straightened his deep blue jacket and grinned gleefully. His smile stretched from ear to ear, revealing a set of white teeth. “Ja… I know,” Ludwig muttered under his breath as he walked to the door. Gilbert ran in front of Ludwig and stood before the door with his arms stretched out, blocking his escape route. “One more thing, West!!” Gilbert cried out. Ludwig stopped in his tracks and placed his hands on his hips. “What?!” he growled, not wanting to be late. Gilbert crossed his hands over his chest and smiled. “Be yourself, you always stress out over the smallest things. Just don’t worry, you’ve known each other for years,” Gilbert advised while swinging the door open and stepping aside. Ludwig smiled and gave Gilbert a quick hug as he left the house.

* * *

Ludwig arrived three minutes late, which to him felt like a death sentence. He ran up to Feliciano and Lovino’s home, which they both shared with their younger brother Leonardo (the micronation). The house stood on a hill surrounded by a small forest, only about ten minutes from the small town where Ludwig and Gilbert had a small vacation home in. Although they did not live in Italy, Ludwig and Gilbert traveled often and they happened to be in in the country when Feliciano had called. The house was made of light brown bricks with light green vines dressed with flowers crawling up the front of the walls. Ludwig grasped the metal knocker on the wood and knocked twice. His organs twisted as he could hear a few voices calling out from behind the door. Ludwig gulped as the door swung open, he kept his hands by his sides. Lovino stood at the entrance with a scowl gracing his lips. He wore a light brown t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. “You’re here for Vene, ya?” he asked roughly. Ludwig took a breath and nodded. Lovino pressed his lips into a thin line and bobbed his head. Ludwig watched as Lovino held up a finger and turned back inside the house, keeping a hand on the door frame. “VENEZIANO! THE POTATO BASTARD IS HERE! GET YOUR ASS READY!” Lovino screamed. Ludwig gulped and stepped back in surprise as he heard the faint sound of Feliciano letting out a string of curses.

Lovino turned back to Ludwig and chuckled. “He asked you, right?” Lovino questioned as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. “Ja,” Ludwig replied quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You know, he’s been wanting to ask you for months,” Lovino commented with a slight smile, “Don’t fuck this up.” Ludwig’s eyes widened and he attempted to bay the nervous thoughts that began to form in the back of his mind. What if I fuck up? What if I majorly fucked up? Ludwig began to think as his expression paled slightly. Lovino noticed he had flipped an unwanted switch in Ludwig’s mind. Lovino laughed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. “Don’t worry, Ludwig,” Lovino said with a surprisingly kind tone. “Vene won’t mind if you’re nervous, ‘cause he’s just as nervous as you.” Lovino uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips. Ludwig nodded and mumbled a silent thanks. Lovino hummed and looked to the doorway as a set of quick footsteps approached them.

Feliciano had a black leather jacket pulled over one of his shoulders as he struggled to stick his hand through the other sleeve. He wore a white dress shirt, a red bow tie, brown dress shoes, and light blue jeans frayed with age. “I’m here, I’m here!” Feliciano sang as he slipped the jacket over his right shoulder and he straightened the collar. “Finally!” Lovino cried out as he turned back into the house with a quick wave, yelling at the third brother about ‘burning’ something on the stove. Feliciano laughed and looked up at Ludwig, his autumn hair combed in a neater style of how it was usually fashioned. Ludwig’s cheeks flushed a light pink as Feliciano pulled him into a bear hug. “Luddie! You came! Ya!!” he cheered as Ludwig returned the hug. Ludwig pulled out of the hug after a few seconds and smiled. “Of course. Sorry, I’m late,” Ludwig replied. Feliciano closed the wooden door and stepped onto the grass beside Ludwig. “Oh! It’s no problem, technically I’m the late one!” Feliciano called out as he took Ludwig’s hand and began leading him to the paved road that led down the hill.

Ludwig gulped and remembered his brother and Lovino’s advice to not worry. Ludwig looked down the road that paved through a field, the town was not too far away in the distance. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and smiled. As they walked through the field, Feliciano began to recall how he had come up with what the date would entail only an hour earlier after running over ten ideas with his brothers, both of them rejecting almost all of them. He had been so excited about asking Ludwig out in the first place, he had forgotten to even plan the date. Feliciano leaned against Ludwig’s shoulder and gently squeezed his hand. Ludwig’s cheeks flushed a light red as he continued to look towards the town as they approached its entrance. Feliciano smirked, he couldn’t help enjoying Ludwig’s flustered state although he was just as flustered but unlike Ludwig, he was good at hiding it.

Feliciano and Ludwig walked up to where the field ended and the small town began, named Diligitis, which according to Feliciano meant ‘love’ in Latin. The town was paved with stone pathways and bustled with humans running about the shops and admiring the old homes that stood on the sides of the road. “Where to now?” Ludwig asked, looking down at Feliciano. The Italian hummed beneath his breath and tapped a finger to his lips. As he recalled, Leonardo had suggested a gelato place that stood in the market square only a few blocks down. “This way!” Feliciano exclaimed as he pointed down the street. Ludwig smiled and motioned for Feliciano to lead the way. Feliciano grinned and pulled Ludwig down the sidewalk. Ludwig looked up at the sky briefly as they weaved through a group of bumbling tourists. He swore that the sky seemed to be a bit darker than before and filled with a few more clouds, but there was not forecast for rain in the weather. Though, weather apps were not always the most predictable weather predictors.

Feliciano tugged at Ludwig’s sleeve and raised a brow. Ludwig snapped away from his thoughts and realized that Feliciano and himself now stood in a short line before an open gelato shop called Gelateria Incantevole. “Mhmm?”. Feliciano laughed and nodded his head towards a menu that hung above an array of gelatos behind a plastic glass. Behind a counter stood a young man with curly raven hair and he wore a white apron over a red t-shirt. “What do you want to get?” Feliciano asked as a small family left the line and only one more person remained in front of them. Ludwig looked over the menu and grimaced. “Chocolate and raspberry,” Ludwig replied quickly. Feliciano smiled and they moved up the line as the person before them moved away from the shop stand. Feliciano let go of Ludwig’s hand and approached the counter, speaking to the shop employee in rapid Italian.

Ludwig smiled as Feliciano turned to him and winked while the employee filled two cups with two scoops of raspberry and chocolate while he filled another cup with two scoops of what looked like vanilla. Feliciano paid for the gelato before Ludwig could speak a word. Feliciano turned from the counter and handed him the cup, a small green spoon was tucked between the two flavors. “There’s a small park not too far from here, let’s go!” Feliciano cheered as he intertwined his free hand with Ludwig’s and he pulled him away from the shop. Ludwig grinned and walked beside Feliciano as the Italian led him to the park. He didn’t feel as nervous as before but as he regretted to realize now, there was always time for mistakes. They continued to walk down the street, Feliciano began to tell to Ludwig how his brothers and himself had recently attended a comedy play. As Ludwig listened, he began to wonder what would next entail as the day continued (seeing it was already past noon).

“Here we are!” Feliciano sang as they approached a small park surrounded by an array of various colored homes and two gates that led back to the marketplace and one that led further into town. The park was filled with bright green bushes and patches of various flowers decorated the park. In the center was an oak tall tree surrounded by small red flowers. Feliciano tugged Ludwig to the tree with a wide grin gracing his features. The two sat beneath the tree. Ludwig crossed his legs as Feliciano leaned against the tree with his legs spread before him. Feliciano’s hand was warm and soft against his skin and he couldn’t help but enjoy being this close with Feliciano.  Ludwig, much to his dismay, let go of Feliciano’s hand so they could enjoy the cold treat they had purchased. The two began enjoying the gelato they had bought and looked up at the sky. The light gray clouds floated through the dark blue sky. “That one looks like your nation,” Feliciano pointed out as he motioned towards the left. Ludwig looked left to see a cloud shaped like the nation he personified. Ludwig smiled and nodded his head. “Ja, it does,” he replied quietly as his eyes wandered to the other clouds. Feliciano and Ludwig sat in silence eating their gelato and from time to time they pointed out oddly shaped clouds.

Almost an hour later, the sky had turned a chilling dark blue and the clouds were now a deep dark gray color. Feliciano placed the now empty small cup beside him and picked up a clump of flowers. Ludwig watched as Feliciano twined the stems together to form a small crown of flowers. Feliciano smirked as he placed the crown on the top of Ludwig’s head and laughed as Ludwig’s cheeks flushed bright red. “Do you like it?” Feliciano asked as he placed his hands on his lap. Ludwig adjusted the crown and smiled. “Ja, I love it,” he replied quietly. Feliciano’s eyes widened and he grinned. Ludwig swore that the nation’s cheeks had flushed a bright red momentarily. Ludwig and Feliciano sat silently, looking into each other’s eyes if time had been distorted, frozen in the moment. After almost a minute of pure silence, Ludwig averted his gaze to the grass. “U-um,” he muttered as a strong blush grew. Feliciano quickly focused on a different object around them, the gelato. “Here, I’ll toss this… ” Feliciano mumbled as he stretched out a hand while picking up his own empty cup. Ludwig handed Feliciano his cup, the dessert had been one of the best he’d had that year.

Ludwig watched as Feliciano ran across the field, jumping over a patch of flowers, and tossed the objects in a black metal trash can. As Feliciano began to walk back to Ludwig he stopped mid step. Ludwig looked on as Feliciano held up his palm while frowning. Ludwig stood and walked up to Feliciano. “What’s wrong?” he asked carefully as he stood beside Feliciano. “… I think it’s raining,” Feliciano exclaimed as he looked up at the sky. Ludwig looked up at the dark sky, it looked as if it were to rain… or as if it was currently raining. Ludwig blinked as a drop of rain fell into his eye. Ludwig shook his head, rubbing his eye. “Ugh..” he mumbled as Feliciano stifled a laugh. In the next few minutes, the small rain droplets turned to a sheet of plummeting rain, wetting anything it could touch. Feliciano and Ludwig quickly took cover underneath the tree which sheltered them from most of the rain.

Ludwig ran his fingers through his wet hair, his clothes were almost soaking wet. The two stood in silence, watching the rain plummet onto the ground in thick sheets. Feliciano placed a hand on his cheeks and sighed, he had hoped to be able to bring Ludwig to dinner but it seemed mother Earth had other ideas. Ludwig quietly intertwined his fingers with Feliciano’s, holding his hand, as Feliciano leaned on his upper arm. “Well this certainly will slow down our date,” Feliciano whined as he pursed his lips. Ludwig rubbed his thumb over the back of Feliciano’s palm and sighed. “Although it was short, I really had a good time,” he mumbled quietly. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and grinned. “Me too! I’ll always remember this!” he replied cheerfully. Feliciano stood on his toes, using his free hand to pull Ludwig down slightly, and planted a kiss on his lips. Ludwig’s eyes widened slightly but he soon closed them, enjoying the warm sensation. As Feliciano pulled away, Ludwig opened his eyes and took a quick breath. His face flushed red as Feliciano leaned against his arm again, hiding his own blush.

“… Do you want to do this again?” Ludwig asked after a short moment. Feliciano looked up and tilted his head to the side slightly.  “What?” he questioned. Ludwig bit his bottom lip and looked forwards into the thick rain. “Go out with me again?” he asked with a small voice. Feliciano's eyes widened and he grinned childishly. “Si! Si!” he cried out happily as he let go of Ludwig’s hand and threw his arms over the startled nation’s shoulders. Feliciano stuffed his head into the crook of Ludwig’s neck and laughed. Ludwig smiled and hugged Feliciano back, setting his chin on the nation’s hair. “Lovely,” he murmured as he closed his eyes, “It’s a date then.”

 


End file.
